starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The New Jedi Order Sourcebook
The New Jedi Order Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2002 roku i jego autorami są J.D. Wiker i Steve Miller. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **The New Jedi Order Era Campaign **How to Use This Book **Species in The New Jedi Order Era **Force-Users in The New Jedi Order Era **For The Gamemaster Only *Chapter One - Prologue to Invasion **The Yuuzhan Vong ***Cultural Overview ***Brief History ***Beliefs ****The Great Doctrine ***Deities ****Yun-Yuuzhan, the Creator ****Yun-Yammka, the Slayer ****Yun-Harla, the Cloaked Goddess ****Yun-Ne'Shel, the Modeler ****Yun-Shuno, the Pardoner ****Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah, the Lovers ***The Castes ****Supreme Overlord ****Shaper ****Priest ****Warrior ****Intendant ****Worker **Early Yuuzhan Vong Incursions ***Zonama Sekot ***Bimmiel **State of Galaxy ***Non-Humans in Power ***The Anti-Jedi Sentiment ***The Jedi ***Luke SKywalker's Traditionalists ***Kyp Durron's Radicals **Coruscant ***Borsk Fey'lya, New Republic Chief of State **The Imperial Remnant ***Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon ***The ExGal Society **Revised Yuuzhan Vong Equipment ***Weapons ****Amphistaff ****Blorash Jelly ****Coufee ****Magma Pebble ****Plaeryin Bol ****Plasma Eel ****Razorbug ****Thud Bug ****Tsaisi ***Armor ***Equipment ****Chilab ****Gnullith ****Ooglith Cloaker ****Ooglith Masquer ****Tizowyrm ****Villip *Chapter Two - Vector Prime **Rhommamool and Osarian **Belkadan ***Redcrested Cougar ***ExGal-4 ****Danni Quee, ExGal Society Researcher ****Yomin Carr, Yuuzhan Vong Scout **Helska ***The Praetorite Vong ****Yammosk ****Archetype: Yuuzhan Vong Warrior ****Archetype: Yuuzhan Vong Priest ****Prefect Da'Gara ****The Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Fleet ****Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-et Coralskipper ****Yuuzhan Vong Advantages *****Coral Ships and Targeting Computers *****Dovin Basals **Dubrillion ***Lando Calrissian, Entrepreneur ***The Belt ****Belt-Runner I **The Dozen-and-Two Avengers ***XJ X-Wing ***Prestige Class: Jedi Ace ****Class Skills ****Class Features ***Kyp Durron, Jedi Master ***Miko Reglia, Jedi Knight **Sernpidal ***Yo'Gand's Core ****Grutchin **The Battle of Dubrillion **The First Casualty **Adventure Ideas ***The Outer Rim ****Getting the Heroes Involved ****The Skies above Belkadan ****The Poisoned Forests ***Return to Dubrillion *Chapter Three - Dark Tide **New Republic Reaction ***Elegos A'Kla, Caamasi Senator **The Jedi Academy ***Archetype: Jedi Student **Belkadan under the Yuuzhan Vong ***Dovin Basal Fields ***Thralls ***Implanter ***Minshal ***The Imbrace of Pain ***Ngdin **Bimmiel ***The Archaeological Dig ***Corran Horn, Jedi Knight ***Ganner Rhysode, Jedi Knight ***Rogue Squadron ***Colonel Gavin Darklighter, Rogue Squadron Commander ***Jaina Solo, Jedi Student/Rogue Squadron Pilot ***New Starship Tactics ****Improved Sensor Database ****Splinter Shots ****Inertial Compensators **The Battle of Dantooine ***Ralroost ***Corusca Fire ***Traest Kre'fey, New Republic Admiral ***Prestige Class: Noghri Bodyguard ***Bolpuhr, Noghri Bodyguard ***Yuuzhan Vong Forces ****Chazrach ****Yuuzhan Vong Thrall Herder ****Yuuzhan Vong Warkeeper **Losses on the Rim ***Agamar ***Wayland ***Garqi ***Daeshara'cor, Rogue Jedi **The Battle of Ithor ***The Ground Defense ****Wurth Skidder, Jedi Knight ****Corusca Rainbow ***Yuuzhan Vong Forces ****Shedao Shai, Yuuzhan Vong Commander ****Yuuzhan Vong Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser ****Legacy of Torment ****Yuuzhan Vong Miid Ro'ik Warship ****Yuuzhan Vong Chuun M'arh Frigate ****Yuuzhan Vong I'Friil Ma-Nat Corvette ****Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-trema Transport **Duel, Betrayal, and Blame **Adventure Ideas ***Falling Back ****The Evacuation of Dubrillion ****The Ones Left Behind ****The Fighting at Garqi *Chapter Four - Agents of Chaos **State of the New Republic ***Viqi Shesh, New Republic Senator **Han Solo's Grief ***Roa, Former Smuggler **Progress of the Invasion **Obroa-skai ***Yuuzhan Vong Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship **The Yuuzhan Vong Defector ***Elan, Yuuyhan Vong Priestess **Wayland ***New Republic Intelligence ***Archetype: NRI Officer ***Colonel Belindi Kalenda ***Major Showolter **Ord Mantell ***The Jubilee Wheel ***New Species: Ryn ***Droma, Ryn Vagabond ***The Peace Brigade ***Archetype: Peace Brigader ***Reck Desh, Mercenary ***Malik Carr, Yuuzhan Vong Commander ***Yuuzhan Vong Vro-ik V'alh Battleship ***Yuuzhan Vong Dread Weapon **Queen of Empire **Gyndine ***Yuuzhan Vong Fire Breathers ***Yuuzhan Vong Capture Beast ***Nas Choka, Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Commander ***Chine-kal, Yuuzhan Vong Commander **Tynna **Fondor ***Yuuzhan Vong A-vek liluunu Fighter Carrier **Corellia ***Centerpoint Station **The Hapan Fleet ***Prince Isolder, Hapan Ruler **Swirls of Chaos **Adventure Ideas ***The Refugee Trail ****Encounter at Wayland ****Alone and Unwanted ****The Value of Life ****Wanderhome ****Vigor ****Blunt Force *Chapter Five - Balance Point **State of the New Republic ***Archetype: SELCORE Representative **Progress of the Invasion ***Tsavong Lah, Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster **The Bloody Push to Coruscant ***Kalarba ***Sriluur ***Druckenwell ***Rodia ***Falleen ***Kubindi ***Ylesia **Nal Hutta ***Hutt Collusion ****Borga Besadii Diori, Hutt Ruler ****Randa Besadii Diori, Hutt Ambassador **Duro ***SELCORE Domes **The Battle of Duro ***New Yuuzhan Vong Equipment ****Yuuzhan Vong Lizard Mount ****Yuuzhan Vong Fighting Claws ****Yuuzhan Vong Tkun Strangler ****Yuuzhan Vong Cuffs **The Rescue of Leia Organa Solo ***Jacen Solo, Reluctant Jedi ***The Fall of Duro ****Yuuzhan Vong Suuv Ban D'Krid Cruiser ****Yuuzhan Vong Uumufalh Gunship *Chapter Six - Edge of Victory **State of the New Republic ***The New Jedi Purge **Progress of the Invasion **The Invasion of Yavin 4 ***Jedi Master Ikrit ***Tahiri Veila ***Jedi Master Kam Solusar ***Remis Vehn, Peace Brigade Pilot ***Talon Karrde's Ruse ****Talon Karrde ***The Yuuzhan Vong Shaper Colony ****Yuuzhan Vong Tsik Vai Flier ****Vua Rapuung, Shamed One **Anakin among the Yuuzhan Vong ***Yuuzhan Vong Lav Peq Netting Beetles **Meditating on the Yuuzhan Vong ***Mezhan Kwaad, Heretical Master Shaper **Escape from Yavin 4 **Aboard Errant Venture ***Booster Terrik ***Errant Venture ***Mara Jade's Pregnancy **Shelter ***Luke Skywalker's "Great River" ***Yuuzhan Vong Vua'spar Interdictor ***Interested Parties ***Bana the Hutt ***Numa Rar, Twi'lek Jedi ***Opeli Mors, War Profiteer ***Kyp Durron's Dozen **The Truce Unravels ***Princess of Blood ***Yuuzhan Vong Sunulok Flagship Interdictor ***The Spy Ship ***Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-stronha Spy Ship ***Taan, Shamed One Collaborator ***Givin ***The Battle of Yag'Dhul ***Qurang Lah, Yuuzhan Vong Commander ***The Second Battle of Sernpidal ***The Birth of Ben Skywalker **Yuuzhan Vong Dissension ***Nen Yim, Heretic Shaper ***Kae Kwaad, Master Shaper ***The Secret of Yuuzhan Vong Biotech **Adventure Ideas ***The Jedi Bounty ***Bounty Hunters ***Harsh Lessons *Chapter Seven - Star By Star **State of the New Republic ***Pro-Jedi/Anti-Jedi Split **Progress of the Invasion ***Vornskr Cloning Project ***The Return of Vergere **Eclipse ***Cilghal ***General Wedge Antilles ***General Garm Bel Iblis ***Mara Jade ****Jade Shadow **Refugee Ships ***Alema Rar, Twi'lek Jedi ***A Delivery to Coruscant ***Voxyn **Trouble in the Senate ***Nom Anor's Address to the Senate ***Borsk Fey'lya Casts His Vote ***Jedi Radicals ***Saba Sebatyne, Barabel Jedi ***XJ3 X-Wing ***New Starship Tactics ****Shadow Bomb ****Starfighter Leapfrogging **Yuuzhan Vong Hunter War Droids ***YVH 1-1A: A Qualified Success **Arkania **Anakin's Strike Force ***Tenel Ka, Jedi Noble ***Lowbacca, Wookiee Jedi ***Zekk, Former Dark Jedi ***Ulaha Kore, Bith Jedi ***Raynar Thul, Young Jedi Knight ***Bela Hara, Barabel Jedi ***Krasov Hara, Barabel Jedi ***Tesar Sebatyne, Barabel Jedi ***Tekli, Chadra-Fan Jedi ***The Breaking **Myrkr ***The Worldship Baanu Rass ***Welk, Dark Jedi ***Lomi Plo, Nightsister ***The Training Labyrinth ***The Voxyn Queen **The Final Assault Begins ***The Battle of Borleias ***The Battle of Reecee **The Fate of Anakin Solo ***Jaina's Team ***Jacen's Team **The Battle of Coruscant ***The Treachery of Viqi Shesh **The Fall of Coruscant ***The Fate of Ben Skywalker ***The YVH Droid ***Borsk Fey'lya's Sacrifice ***The Yammosk Jammer **The Twins Divided **Adventure Ideas ***The Epitome of Feral ***Flight to Coruscant ***The Defense of Coruscant *Chapter Eight - Epilogue **Coruscant Lost **The Solo Twins **Tsavong Lah's Victory **New Hopes ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Setting Campaigns in the New Jedi Order Era *Yuuzhan Vong Skills and Feats *Yuuzhan Vong Purification Rituals *Castes, Classes, and Characters *Whose Side Are You On? *Borsk Fey'lya - dane postaci *Gilad Pellaeon - dane postaci *Amphistaff Poison - tabela *Plaeryin Bol Poison - tabela *Weapon - tabela *Armor - tabela *Using Yuuzhan Vong Equipment *Vector Prime - mapa *Redcrested Cougar - dane zwierzęcia *Danni Quee - dane postaci *Yomin Carr - dane postaci *Yammosk - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Archetypal Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, male or female Yuuzhan Vong - tabela *Generic Yuuzhan Vong Priest, male or female Yuuzhan Vong *Prefect Da'Gara - dane postaci *How Not To Kill The Herdes *A Partial Yuuzhan Vong Glossary *Yuuzhan Vong Shield Point Cost - tabela *Ship's Maneuvers - tabela *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Belt-Runner I - dane stacji kosmicznej *Incom T-65XJ X-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *The Jedi Ace - tabela *Kyp Durron - dane postaci *Miko Reglia - dane postaci *Grutchin - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Belkadan ExGal-4 - schemat *Onslaught - mapa *New Species: Caamasi *Elegos A'Kla - dane postaci *Archetypal Jedi Student, male or female, any species - tabela *Implanter - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Ngdin - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *New Force Feat: Absorb Energy *Corran Horn - dane postaci *Ganner Rhysode - dane postaci *Dual-Phase Lightsabers *Gavin Darklighter - dane postaci *Jaina Solo - dane postaci *New Species: Dantari *Dantooine: Refugee Base - schemat *Bothan Assault Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili StarDrive's Victory Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Traest Kre'fey - dane postaci *Bolpuhr - dane postaci *Table 3-1: The Noghri Bodyguard *Chazrach - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yuuzhan Vong Thrall Herder - dane pojazdu *Yuuzhan Vong Warkeeper - dane pojazdu *Ruin - mapa *Bafforr Tree Pollen *Daeshara'cor - dane postaci *Ithor: Tafanda Bay *Wurth Skidder - dane postaci *''Corusca Rainbow'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Shedao Domain Shai - dane typowego wojownika domeny Shai *Yuuzhan Vong Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong Miid Ro'ik Warship - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong Chuun M'arh Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong I'Friil Ma-Nat Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-trema Transport Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Dubrillion: Lando's Folly - mapa *Downed Refugee Corvette - schemat *Occupied Garqi: Botanical Gardens - schemat *Hero's Trial - mapa *Viqi Shesh - dane postaci *Roa - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Bo'tous Toxin *The Mystery of Vergere *Elan - dane postaci *Archetypal New Republic Intelligence Officer, male or female, any species *Belindi Kalenda - dane postaci *Ord Mantell: Jubilee Wheel - schemat *Major Showolter - dane postaci *Droma - dane postaci *Archetypal Peace Brigade, male or female, any species - tabela *Reck Desh - dane postaci *Malik Carr - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong Vro-ik V'alh Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Dread Weapon - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Stock Corellian Engineering Corporation Passenger Liner - dane statku kosmicznego *Fire Breather - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Capture Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Nas Choka - dane postaci *Chine-kal - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong A-vek liluunu Fighter Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Prince Isolder - dane postaci *Jedi Eclipse - mapa *Ranat *Modified Gallofree Yards Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *YV-929 Armed Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Generic SELCORE Representative, male or female, any species - tabela *Balance Point - mapa *Tsavong Lah - dane postaci *Borga Besadii Diori - dane postaci *Randa Besadii Diori - dane postaci *Riding Lizard - dane zwierzęcia *Duro: Gateway Dome - schemat *Jacen Solo - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong Suuv Ban D'Krid Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong Uumufalh Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Conquest - mapa *New Species: Kushiban *Ikrit - dane postaci *Tahiri Veila - dane postaci *Kam Solusar - dane postaci *Remis Vehn - dane postaci *Talon Karrde - dane postaci *Yavin 4: Shaper Compound - schemat *Tsik Vai - dane postaci *Vua Rapuung - dane postaci *Mezhan Kwaad - dane postaci *Finger-Spears *Booster Terrik - dane postaci *Heavily Modified Kuat Drive Yards Imperial-II Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Yuuzhan Vong Vua'spar Interdictor - dane statku kosmicznego *Rebirth - mapa *Bana Besadii Diori - dane postaci *Numa Rar - dane postaci *Opeli Mors - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong Sunulok Flagship Interdictor - dane statku kosmicznego *Environmental Safety Gear *Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-stronha Spy Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Taan - dane postaci *Qurang Lah - dane postaci *Nen Yim - dane postaci *Kae Kwaad - dane postaci *Trogan: Whistler's Whirlpool - schemat *Nawara Ven - dane postaci *Star by Star - mapa *Cilghal - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *General Garm Bel Iblis - dane postaci *SoroSuub Horizon-class Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Alema Rar - dane postaci *Voxyn - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Saba Sebatyne - dane postaci *Incom T65XJ3 X-Wing - dane statku kosmicznego *YVH 1-1A - dane droida *Tenel Ka - dane postaci *Lowbacca - dane postaci *Zekk - dane postaci *Ulaha Kore - dane postaci *Raynar Thul - dane postaci *Bela Hara - dane postaci *New Force Technique: Battle Meld *Krasov Hara - dane postaci *Tesar Sebatyne - dane postaci *Tekli - dane postaci *Yuuzhan Vong Psychological Torture *Welk - dane postaci *Myrkr: The Worldship - schemat *Lomi Plo - dane postaci *Voxyn Queen - wytwór genetyki Yuuzhan *Coruscant: Imperial Palace and Environs - schemat *Singularity Mine *Voxyn Encounter - schemat ''Credits: *Designers - Steve Miller, J. D. Wiker *Developers and Editors - Brian Campbell, Cory J. Herndorn, Mike Selinker *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Star Wars RPG Creative Director - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Cartographer - Rich Achberger *Graphic Design - Mari Kolkowsky, Rich Achberger *Typeseller - Brin Dorries, Sonya Percival *Cover Artist - Ashley Wood *Interior Artists - Anthony Waters, Ashley Wood, Corey Macourek, Dan Brereton, Jeff Carlise, Mark Sasso, Ah Post, Scott Fischer *Vice-President and Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Business Manager - David Wise *Project Manager - Douglas Steves *Production Manager - Chas Delong ''Dodatki On-line: *Mission to Myrkr Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)